Shadows of ROOT
by theCoFcrew
Summary: Aizen: Things are not as they seem as The Captain of ROOT ANBU is assigned the task of watching over Naruto. Who is he and why does he hold a grudge against Naruto? Who is he? What does his past have to do with the fourth? Read and Review to find out more


_**Shadows of Root**_

_I do not own naruto, all original characters are mine though lol_

_**Prologue: ROOT Captain**_

The dark sky seemed to cry over the battlefield which held a war between two siblings. You could tell that a fearsome battle had been held just moments prior by the smoke, crumbling stones, and destruction that littered the area.

"I cant believe how messed up this place is", Said a Konoha-nin whose features somewhat resembled a dogs.

"Kiba, see if you can track Sasuke from here", Said a man wearing a mask over most of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do if we cant track Sasuke-kun?", said a pink haired girl.

"I'm not sure Sakura", Kakashi replied as he scanned the area with his sharingan for anything he could find.

The scene was grim as the team of Konoha-nins franticly searched for any signs of where Uchiha Madara may have taken Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, Well find something I know it…." Were the words spoken by the only genin on the Konoha team.

As the team continued its search, it became more and more apparent that they would not find any clues as to the where abouts of Sasuke.

"Hinata have you found anything??" Naruto said as all of his hopes slowly faded.

"No Naruto-kun, gomen…" Hinata said, as the sun set on the battle field that reeked of death.

Just as they thought things could not get any worse, a man appears before them.

"This is area is under investigation, I suggest you leave Konoha team", Said a man dressed in Anbu clothing.

"No! We have to find some clues. Were not leaving!" Said Naruto as he began to search again only to find himself surrounded by Anbu.

"ROOT , why are you here?", Said Kakashi as Naruto became furious at the scene before him, realizing he would not get the chance to more thoroughly search the area.

"Keep the boy at bay Kakashi, I wont hesitate to kill him", Were the words of a man dressed in a black Anbu robe. The mans features were hidden behind an Anbu mask that seemed to be shaped like a lion.

"Who the hell are you?", Said a furious Naruto who seemed seconds away from beating the pulp out of the arrogant, disrespectful man.

"Watch your words Kyuubi container, they may be your last...", Replied the man from ROOT.

"Captain-sama, Forgive Naruto...he does not know who you are", Were the words of the newest member of Team Seven. Sai immediately covered Naruto's mouth as he shouted obscene words from his mouth in frustration at the Captain of Anbu.

"Kakashi, we thought we could leave this matter in your teams hands but it seems that this was a mistake...", said the Captain of ROOT as he walked up to the group holding a scroll.

"This is from the hokage, you are to return immediately and report your failure to Tsunade ASAP", Said the mysterious Anbu Captain as he turned to Naruto and gave off huge amounts of killer intent and malice before walking away to complete his mission assigned by Danzou.

"Come on, we have to get back as soon as we can, there is no way to track him from here", said Kakashi as he read the scroll from the Hokage.

As the group finally made its way back everyone was quiet because of the missions failure and the Mysterious ROOT Anbu captain whose killer intent seemed to emanate because of naruto. As they drew closer to Konoha, Naruto became more and more uneasy about the Captain.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is that guy?" Asked a serious Naruto as he leapt from tree to tree.

"Thats the Captain of ROOT Anbu..." Said Kakashi with a hesitance in his voice that showed that he did not want to talk about him. Naruto being the oblivious Person that he is was too pre- occupied with getting answers to realize that he did not want to delve any further.

"Whats that guys problem? Its like I did something to him though ive never met him" Said naruto as the Gates of Konoha grew closer.

"Naruto forget about it, Kakashi san is tired and does not want to talk about the subject" Says Yamato as they enter Konoha exhausted from the long and grueling mission.

As they made their way to the hokage tower, there was a silence as the Konoha nin all decided it would be best to finish mission debriefing before any words were to be exchanged from the team.

"I'm assuming you don't have good news for me Kakashi" Said an apparently aggravated Tsunade.

"No, the mission was a failure." Replied Kakashi who could tell she was angry by the way she looked at him

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi fought and it seems that Sasuke was the victor from what a man from Akatsuki said" Said Yamato as he began to fill Tsunade in on the happenings of the failed mission

"That man took Sasuke! We have to find them! " Said Naruto as he stared at Tsunade with eyes that pleaded for the mission to locate them.

"No, its was a mistake to send you out there in the first place. I have spoken with the council and you are not to leave this village until Akatsuki has been destroyed" Said Danzou as he walked into the Hokage's office with the Root Anbu Captain behind him.

"You! How did you get here already?" Said an angry Naruto as his stance became defensive against the captain and Danzou.

"I don't have time to lecture you on why your team arrived at a slow pace" Said The Root Anbu captain as Naruto glared at him.

"Enough!" said Tsunade, "We do not have time for this! Everyone is dismissed except for Naruto and Kakashi. "

Soon enough everyone had gone and there was only Naruto, Kakashi, Danzou, and the Anbu Captain left in the room.

"Tsunade -sama, I have spoken with the council and we see it is best to keep Naruto safe within the village until Akatsuki are apprehended and dealt with" Said Danzou as his face seemed happy at the fact of telling Tsunade this news.

"You cant let them do this! I need to find Sasuke As soon as possible!" Says Naruto as signs of anger begin to show on his face.

"Naruto! I cannot overturn a decision from the council. You must stay." Explains an obviously angered Tsunade as she hands Shizune a scroll to give Kakashi.

"Kakashi, this is your new mission. Unfortunately an incident has occurred in the borders of fire country that calls for your attention". Tsunade Explains as Kakashi reads the scroll. "You are to leave by sunset."

"Yes Tsunade-Sama" is all Kakashi can reply with as he turns to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto, as soon as I am done with this mission we will find Sasuke" As he displays his trademark grin beneath the mask that hides it.

"Good luck Kakashi-sensei..." is all Naruto can say as Kakashi leaves the room with a puff. Leaving Naruto with Tsunade, Shizune, Danzou, and the Anbu Captain who seems to be eying Naruto.

"Naruto, while you are in the village you will train yourself." Says Tsunade as she sees The Anbu Captain eying Naruto. "Naruto, do you understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama", Says Naruto as he hangs his head down knowing he cant leave to find Sasuke because of the danger of Akatsuki.

"This is best for the village as well as yourself" Says Danzou as he walks close to the Hokage's desk."Now then, I have received your request and I accept since this a serious situation."

"Alright then, you may leave Danzou" Says Tsunade as Danzou begins to leave followed by the Anbu Captain.

"Wait, Just Danzou not you." Says Tsunade as she signals for the Anbu Captain to stay.

"Was there something you needed Tsunade?" Says the Anbu captain taken back by her request.

"Yes there is, I have spoken with Danzou and we have both decided that it is best that you watch over Naruto while Kakashi is on this mission". Says Tsunade as the words slowly sink into both Naruto and the Anbu Captains head.

"WHAT?!" Screams Naruto "I'm not staying anywhere near this jerk!"

"This is not a request this is an order!" Replies Tsunade as she slams her fists against her desk almost destroying it.

"I refuse…" Says the Anbu captain as he begins to walk out.

"Do not walk out of that door, This is not an option. You will be stripped of your rank and sent to prison over this if you do not comply" Says a furious Tsunade as the Anbu Captain hesitantly stops.

"Naruto, You are dismissed. I need to talk to him alone" says Tsunade as Naruto leaves mumbling angrily.

"Shizune, leave us." Says Tsunade as shizune complys hastily because of the anger Her Master was displaying. When she was gone and it was just the too The Anbu walks over to Tsunades desk and stares at her.

"Tsunade, out of sheer respect of the Hokage name I did not leave. But you know the history I have with that boy and his family.." Says the Anbu Captain as Tsunade Begins to pour herself some sake.

"Take off your mask when I'm talking with you" Says Tsunade as he begins to take of his Anbu mask. The Anbu Captains features are displayed as his jet black hair seems as long as Kakashi's, his cerulean eyes display a river of emotion, and his form is deceiving because of the lack of scars on the man's handsome face.

"Shinsei, I fear that Jiraiya has been killed…" replies Tsunade as she drinks the whole cup of sake in one swig and begins to pour herself another cup.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'd heard from Danzou-sama that he had gone to rain to get information on the Akatsuki leader." Replies Shinsei as he Takes a seat waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"Jiraiya was one of the strongest nin that Konoha had left and now hes most likely gone. Shinsei, The akatsuki will not stop until they have taken Naruto, and once that has happened this whole world is in extreme danger." Says Tsunade as she begins to speak solemnly on the subject.

"What does that have to do with me guarding him? There are plenty of people her who can do as good of a job as I can" says Shinsei as he begins to walk out.

"You made a promise, I never thought you were the type to break them" Replies Tsunade as Shinsei stops and turns to look at Tsunade, with cerulean eyes that looked as if they had seen countless wars and tragedies.

"Fine, I accept. I will look after the boy...", Says Shinsei as he walks to Tsunade to receive the scroll with the mission info.

"If something were to happen, you're the only one capable of protecting him Shinsei. If Jiraiya was killed then Akatsuki are on another level. You're the only person that I can trust to protect him at this point." Says Tsunade as she turns to face the village that she grew up in and now was the leader of.

"I hope you know what your doing Tsunade" Replies Shinsei as he disappears with a puff. Leaving Tsunade with her thoughts and an empty bottle of sake.

_**End of Prologue**_


End file.
